


Exclusively Mine

by Meeem



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Dark Character, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeem/pseuds/Meeem
Summary: Sequel to Mine





	Exclusively Mine

Kaito might have purposely acted dense when people flirted with him.

He just like it when his adorable lover gets jealous and angry. His detective rarely shows his love towards him, but Kaito knows. He knows that Shinishi loves him and cares about him dearly. And maybe that's why he does everything to make him jealous.

 

Jealously is another way to show love after all .

 

Shinishi gets jealous easily even when he tries hard to conceal it behind a poker face. Kaito can proudly say that he can read Shinichi's poker face easily, after all the years that he has known him.

It feels good and Kaito can't help it. It feels good and Kaito doesn't want ever to stop.

He may have let other people touch him to see the murderous look on his detective's face. His eyes sharp and angry, jaw tense, fists clenched. 

 

He knew about his lover not- so -secret hobby. He was surprised and shocked at first, but he was... excited. The mere thought of his lover's posseivness makes him all warm and satisfied.

He wants to tell his lover thought, that there was much worse ways to destroy people than killing.

 

Kaito knows them all.

 

He afterall eliminated all the people who dared to look to what was his the wrong way. 

 

But, Shinishi doesn't need to know.

 

His detective is only his. And nothing in this world is going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this?


End file.
